


Bite

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: This story was written for my Daddy/boyfriend Jewmohngee! I love you baby, I hope you enjoy this story <3Warnings: Possessive behavior, blood play, PWP, and HONK





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jewmohngee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewmohngee/gifts).



He's withdrawing again. He seems that have so much on his mind and he won't clue me into a thing. He thinks that I don't notice. The nervous twitches of his brow, the clenching of his jaw, his fidgeting.

I see it all.

Sopor slime may calm me down but it does not stifle my thought processes.

All of them think I am nothing but a goofy clown. I'll let them continue to think that, for as long as it benefits me.

I watch Dave as he sits staring off into nothing. His brows creased and mouth downturned in concentration. He truly looked gorgeous. I wanted to kiss the frown from his face.

I know he'd let me. I just can't make my legs move.

I notice that he's now watching me back. I have no idea what's going through his mind so I lazily say,''What's with the long face motherfucker?''

Dave glares at me.

Any reaction is a good reaction I say.

There was a point in our relationship where Dave wouldn't offer any reaction to me at all. It made me feel invisible. There is nothing that I hate more than feeling invisible and ignored. I must garner attention in any way I can.

**HONK**

Dave cringes some and looks away from me. So I honk once more. He makes it a point to ignore me. He's in one of his brooding moods. I can't seem to figure out what it is that's bothering him so much. I wish I was better at reading others. Karkat is very good at reading others, especially humans. He's much more in touch with his feelings than I am. I resent him for it.

Some days I hate it. Dave responds so well to Karkat even though the angry troll calls him a fuck nugget 20 times a day. Dave seems to have feelings for Karkat and I don't have the gall to bring it up with him. I feel threatened. My blood boils at the idea of Karkat taking Dave away from me. I see the glimmers of love and admiration in their eyes as they lock gazes. It makes me want to pulverize the both of them.

Dave's loving gazing belong to me and only me!

I hide my intense rage behind a lopsided smile when all I want to do is tear them both apart. I do this every day. I fear that one of these days my rage will spill over and I won't be able to contain it any longer. I feel like a fool for letting myself be emotionally affected by this but I am. I will my legs to move and walk over to where Dave is sitting.

I kiss him slowly, languidly. My hands roam up and down his back as I pull him closer to me. Time seems to be going at lightning speed as I feel his skin flush against mine. I enjoy the heat of his skin and how red it gets when I talk dirty in his ear or I touch him in his most sensitive places.

Our gentle caresses grow in intensity. I stroke your flesh gently before dragging my nails across your back, pulling a low moan from your throat. I can barely contain myself as I lick at his rock hard nipples twirling my long tongue around it. I have to resist the urge to bite down on it with my sharp teeth.

He notices me holding back his mumbles,''Bite it...please...''

I growl and do as he requests. I bite hard enough to draw blood and I gently lick up his blood gaining a sick kind of pleasure from drinking from a red-blooded person. I love playing with blood, I love drinking it and slicking myself up with it. I thought that Dave would be grossed out by me when I first told him but he instead offered that we try it sometimes to satiate my thirst for blood. I run my sharp nails down his back causing streaks of blood to formulate.

Dave whimpers, I see his cool exterior melting before my very eyes. he takes off his sunglasses and casts them aside as gently as he can. He knows that I love to see his pleading eyes when whenever we fuck.

I slide down to sit in front of his aching cock. I give it a few teasing licks before sucking it into my mouth hungrily. Dave gasped and threads his fingers in my hair. He rocks back and forth in my mouth. I can feel the tension in him rising. I feel myself growing increasing wet. Dave was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

''Fuck Gamzee...'' Dave whispers, I know that he's ready, If I continue sucking him he'll come in my mouth.

It doesn't take me much to prepare him for me. He's open and willing today, a complete contrast of how he was before.

Our bodies rock together slowly increasing in pace. With every thrust, Dave moans my name. I revel in his praise. His legs are wrapped around my waist as I grind down into his tight heat,''You are so fucking beautiful Dave...scream for me...cry for me, baby...''

Dave does as I command beneath me. He comes apart at the seams and I don't let up for a second. I love agonized he looks as I send him over the edge, his back arching like a bow beneath me. I love seeing him lose it. His big beautiful eyes wide with extasy, as he unravels for me and lets his guard down and that makes me reach my climax as well.

I am enthralled by his beauty.

Dave is beautiful in every way and I feel honored to have him in my arms. I will rip apart any being that tries to take him away from me. He is  **MINE.**

He belongs to me.


End file.
